Electronic game tables in casinos generally have a fixed tabletop layout to accommodate multiple players. Features for each player, such as video displays, touch-screens, game controls, and other user-interfaces are typically placed at fixed locations on the tabletop. Money exchangers and ticket printers may be mounted either on the tabletop or on one or more sides of the electronic game table. Sound speakers and a common display may also be present on the tabletop, as well as betting chip holders, chip sensors, drink holders, dealer controls, and so forth.
Once constructed, changing the locations of the hardware items mounted on an electronic game tabletop is not easy. Altering the layout by temporarily adding or removing hardware features is also not undertaken casually. Thus, it is difficult to offer ongoing flexibility to casino owners, to select and change equipment available on an electronic game table to suit current needs of the casino or the users.
Notwithstanding the difficulty, it remains advantageous to offer flexibility in the hardware accessories, options, and operational modes of an electronic game table platform to be offered for sale. There are casinos and card rooms in many different geographical locations. Each geographical location usually has its own unique laws and regulations that address gambling and betting games. Sometimes the hardware configuration of the game tabletop should reflect these differences. An electronic game table that has relatively fixed hardware features on its tabletop and sides makes it difficult to accommodate the needs of different legal jurisdictions, and also the local preferences of individual casino owners. It is relatively easy to adjust game software to fit different preferences and legal jurisdictions, but it is much more cumbersome to alter the mounted hardware configuration expressed on the tabletop to fit the various jurisdictional needs and casino preferences.